Harry Potter le puissant héritier
by sinistros
Summary: Harry rentre en sixième année. D'etonnantes révélations vont se faire...
1. Un étrange été

Harry Potter, Le puissant héritier

Il s'agit d'une possibilité de suite du tome 5.

Tout est à JKR sauf l'intrigue.

**1-Un étrange été**

Little Winning, 4 Privet Drive

Un adolescent est allongé sur son lit, endormi. Qui est-il ? Harry Potter le sorcier le plus célèbre du monde magique. Tristement célèbre devrions nous dire, car l'évènement qui lui a donné sa célébrité a été accompagnée de la mort de ses parents. Le Seigneur des Ténèbre, Lord Voldemort a été vaincu par Harry alors que celui était un bébé d'à peine un an.

L'adolescent a depuis fait du chemin, car il vient de finir sa cinquième année à Poudlard, l'école anglaise de sorcellerie.

Cette nuit du 16 juillet, un hibou postal s'approche de la fenêtre de la plus petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive, la chambre d'Harry. Il tape doucement au carreau, Harry se réveille.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un hibou ? D'où peut-il bien venir ?

Harry mit ses lunettes et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le Grand-Duc vola au travers de la chambre et se posa sur le bureau. Harry prit la lettre et se mit à lire la lettre tandis que le hibou repartait d'où il venait.

_Cher M Potter,_

_Veuillez prendre connaissance de vos résultats aux BUSEs._

_SORTILEGES Théorie : Optimal_

_SORTILEGES Pratique : Exceptionnel_

_METAMORPHOSES Théorie : Exceptionnel_

_METAMORPHOSES Pratique : Optimal_

_BOTANIQUE : Exceptionnel_

_DCFM Théorie : Optimal_

_DCFM Pratique : Optimal_

_POTIONS Théorie : Optimal_

_POTIONS Pratique : Optimal_

_SCM : Optimal_

_ASTRONOMIE Théorie : Acceptable_

_ASTRONOMIE Pratique : Piètre_

_HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE : Piètre_

_DIVINATION : Désolant_

_Soit un total de 11 BUSEs sur 14. Je savais que vous aviez le potentiel pour devenir Auror ce qui grâce à vos résultat est maintenant possible. J'espère que vous continuerez dans cette voie afin que nous soyons tous fier de vous._

_Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes capable de travailler convenablement, je vous propose le poste de capitaine au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor._

_Avec toute ma considération,_

_Minerva McGonnagal, Vice directrice de Poudlard et directrice de Gryffondor._

Harry eu un léger sourire qui se transforma vite en un grand éclat de rire silencieux. Il était très heureux. Pouvoir devenir Auror et en même temps capitaine à son sport préféré.

-C'est génial je vais pouvoir enfin faire comme mon père et Sirius, Auror.

A l'évocation de ce nom, il eu envie de pleurer. Son parrain Sirius était mort depuis moins d'un mois. Sirius Black, considéré injustement comme coupable par le monde sorcier était l'un de ses derniers liens avec ses parents. Mort lors de la bataille du ministère, de la main de sa cousine mangemort Bellatrix Lestrange . Bataille qui permis de faire connaître la renaissance de Lord Voldemort au grand public.

En pensant à son parrain, une détermination de fer se mit en place dans son esprit : il se devait de le réhabiliter même à titre posthume. Il espérait bien le faire en démontrant que le traître, Queudver alias Peter Pettigrow, était bien en vie contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait.

Il le ferait sûrement en devenant Auror. Mais d'un autre côté, devenir Auror voulait dire obéir au ministère. Vu la corruption qui régnait ce n'était peut-être pas la carrière idéale.

C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'Harry s'endormit.


	2. Une étonnante nouvelle

Harry Potter, Le puissant héritier

Il s'agit d'une possibilité de suite du tome 5.

Tout est à JKR sauf l'intrigue.

**2- Une étonnante nouvelle**

-POTTER ! Descends de ta chambre tout de suite et prépare moi un café !

La voix tonitruante de l'oncle Vernon réveilla Harry tout de suite. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et fit ce que son oncle lui demanda. Maugrey, Tonks et Lupin avait beau lui avoir dit de mieux considérer Harry, Vernon n'avait quasiment rien changé à ses habitudes. Il ne le critiquais plus mais cela s'arrêtait là.

-Potter, tu n'oubliera pas de tondre la pelouse et de faire le ménage aujourd'hui ta tante s'en va à son club de couture et Dudley reste chez ses amis

-Bien oncle Vernon!

Dans l'après-midi, il fit ceci. Mais, comme il lui restait pas mal de temps, il fit ses devoirs que lui avait laissé ses professeurs. Il ne lui restait plus que son devoir de potions qu'il avait retardé jusqu'au dernier moment. Vu la relation qu'il entretenait avec son professeur, il n'arrivait pas à se passionner pour cette matière. Et pourtant, il était sur qu'avec un autre professeur, il pourrait faire de grands progrès. Il avait adoré la chimie quand il était encore à l'école moldue. Près de quatre heures plus tard alors qu'il venait de finir son devoir un hibou arriva. Il prit la lettre et lut:

_Salut Harry!_

_Comment ça va mon frère ? J'espère que tes vacances se passe bien. A la maison Papa et Percy n'arrêtent pas de travailler. On ne les vois pratiquement jamais à la maison. Fred et Georges eux, on ouvert leur magasin de farces et attrapes au Chemin de Traverse. Maman se demande encore où ils ont trouvé les fonds nécessaires._

_Quand à moi, je suis très heureux j'ai eu 10 Buses et Maman m'a félicité. Elle était si fière._

_A propos, tu es invité au Terrier à partir de demain, on vient te chercher avec Maugrey à 14h tapantes. Il a dit que ce n'était pas la peine de demander à ton oncle, ils les occuperont ailleurs. Une surprise t'attends au Terrier, mais je t'en dis pas plus. A demain._

_Amitiés, Ron._

Avec d'aussi bonnes nouvelles, le soir même Harry dormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain, comme d'habitude Harry servit le café à son oncle, puis il prépara sa malle. A 13h30, il était dans le salon et attendait avec impatience dans le fauteuil devant la vrai cheminée (son oncle avait préféré ne plus en mettre d'électrique avec ce qui s'était passé 2 ans plus tôt). A 14h, il vit une tête rousse sortir de la cheminée suivi de près par le vieil Auror.

-Bonjour Ron, Maugrey.

-Bonjour Harry!

-Bonjour petit, allez on se dépêche on a pas toute la vie devant nous, Harry passe devant!

L'auror, comme à son habitude, scrutait la pièce suspicieusement

-Bien ! Il prit sa malle et s'avança dans la cheminée en hurlant "Le Terrier!"

Arrivé au Terrier, une paire de bras l'étreignit.

-Bonjour Harry!

-Bonjour Mme Weasley, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien. Par contre, il va falloir une fois de plus te nourrir comme il se doit !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos repas sont toujours excellents.

-Merci du compliment Harry.

Elle le lâcha puis vit Ginny qui s'approchait.

-Bonjour Ginny!

-Bonjour Harry! dit-elle en lui faisant la bise. Harry en rougit.

La petite Ginny était devenu une magnifique jeune femme aux rondeurs épanouies. Harry tombait sous le charme. Se pourrait-il qu'il la voit autrement que comme la sœur de Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a changé ! Se dit Harry.

Enfin, il vit une silhouette familière, son ancien professeur, Rémus Lupin dit Lunard, le meilleur ami de son père et de son parrain. Son dernier lien avec eux.

-Bonjour professeur!

-Bonjour Harry, mais appelles moi plutôt Rémus ou Lunard, je ne suis plus ton professeur.

-D'accord monsieur. Mais il va falloir m'habituer. Dit-il à Rémus.

-Viens avec moi dans le salon je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Je vous suis.

-Voila, Harry, dans son testament ton parrain m'as demandé quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

-Quoi ? dit-il le regard triste d'entendre parler de Sirius.

-Il m'as demander de devenir ton parrain au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui va se passer alors ?

-Vu ma condition de loup-garou, j'ai du obtenir une autorisation spéciale au ministère qui, avec l'appui du professeur Dumbledore, m'a été donnée.

-C'est super, où va t-on loger ? ... Mais, Remus, je ne doit pas rester avec les Dursley pour profiter de la protection due au sang de ma mère?

-Normalement si, mais...

-Alors c'est fichu.

-Non

-Mais comment...

-Je vais te l'expliquer. Le professeur Dumbledore a découvert quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai un lien de parenté avec ta mère. Je crois que je suis un de ses cousins éloignés.

-Hein !

-Le directeur t'en dira plus.


	3. Des vacances passionnantes

Harry Potter, Le puissant héritier

Il s'agit d'une possibilité de suite du tome 5.

Tout est à JKR sauf l'intrigue.

**3- Des vacances passionnantes**

-Et oui. J'ai été aussi étonné que toi au départ.

-Mais vous le savez depuis combien de temps?

-Deux jours, 10 minutes et quelques secondes. Dit le lycan avec une pincée d'humour.

-Génial ! Alors on va habiter où?

-Au 12 square Grimmaurd. C'est devenu notre maison, c'est mon héritage. Il m'en a donné l'usufruit.

-Ah.

Harry pensait à son parrain qui avait toujours détesté cette maison

-Tu n'as toujours pas fait son deuil, n'est-ce pas?

-Non. Je n'y arrive pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu y arrivera un jour. Pour le moment, nous allons passer nos vacances ici, lors des pleines lunes, je partirais au square Grimmaurd.

-Et qu'est devenu Kreattur ? Demanda Harry hargneusement.

-Mort. Un elfe de maison qui provoque la mort de son maître même indirectement, meurt lui aussi. La magie le liant à la famille le tue.

-Ça évitera au moins qu'il aille se cacher dans les jupes de Bellatrix ou de Malefoy.

Deux jours passèrent depuis cette conservation. Entre les parties d'échecs, les batailles explosive et le degnomage du jardin, ils n'avaient pas vus le temps passer.

Harry pensa alors à quelque chose, il n'avait pas annoncé son capitanat à Ron. Une fois dans la chambre de celui-ci, ils discutèrent

-Eh, Ron!

-Quoi Harry?

-Je t'ai pas dit, j'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch par Mc Gonnagal !

-Quoi, mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant?

-Tu es le premier au courant, ça m'était complétement sorti de la tête. Dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

-Mais c'est super, avec toi comme capitaine, on est sur que la coupe sera dans les mains des Gryffondor.

-Tant que j'y pense, ta sœur n'as plus de poste si je reprends le mien.

Il s'en voulait de prendre son poste à Ginny. Et surtout, il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

-Nom d'un Veracrasse ! Comment on va lui annoncer?

-Est-ce qu'elle est bonne au poste de poursuiveur?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais les jumeaux sont là aujourd'hui, on va lui proposer et si elle est d'accord on fait un test avec eux.

-On y va.

Toc!toc!toc!

-Ginny, tu es là?

-Oui! attends, j'arrive... Qu'est-ce qu'il ya Harry?

-Ben voilà. Mac Gonnagal, m'as rendu mon poste au quidditch et m'as offert le poste de capitaine.

-Je me doutais que ça arriverait.

-Je voulais savoir si ca te dirais de pourvoir un poste de poursuiveuse l'an prochain.

-Bien sûr! Ginny pensait qu'ainsi elle pourrait toujours jouer au quidditch.

-Alors si ca ne te dérange pas, on peut te tester avec l'aide de tes frères.

-Je met mes affaires et j'arrive!

Après plusieurs heures de tests, il s'avérait que Ginny était très performante à ce poste, Ron était donc certain qu'elle aurait le poste. Tout les cognards envoyés par Gred et Forge, pardon Fred et Georges, avaient été évités avec facilité et tous ses tirs étaient rentrés. Ron pensait d'ailleurs qu'heureusement elle serait dans leur équipe.

Harry, lui avait l'esprit ailleurs, il observait Ginny sous toutes les coutures, il était tombé amoureux.

Plus tard dans la chambre, il en parla avec Ron.

-Ron !

-Oui?

-Est-ce que cela te dérangerais si je sortait avec ta soeur? Harry attendait une des célèbres colères de son meilleur ami

-Quoi? Avec ma soeur!

-Ben oui. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

-S'il s'agit de sentiments c'est pas pareil. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

-Tu sais pas si elle sort toujours avec Dean?

-Non, ils ont rompu quelques temps avant ton arrivée. Il la trouvais trop jeune. De toute façon je pense qu'il voulait juste profiter d'elle alors tant mieux.

-Génial !

-Mais je te prévient si tu lui fait du mal je ne te le pardonnerais jamais et tu auras toute la fratrie Weasley sur le dos.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions.

-Je sais. Mais je préfère te prévenir.

Presque deux semaines plus tard Harry n'était toujours pas arrivé à faire part de ses sentiments à l'intéressée. A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvait seuls, il n'y arrivait pas, comme s'il était devenu incapable de parler.

Ce soir-là, c'est Ginny qui vint vers lui pour lui parler.

-Harry, tu peux venir s'il te plait.

-Oui, Ginny, j'arrive. dit-il presque en bégayant.

-Voilà, je voulais te dire que, que je t'aimes et que...

Ce coup-ci Harry pris les devant en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres. Au fur et à mesure le baiser devint passionné. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils eurent besoin d'air qu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Cela fait deux semaines que j'essayais de te dire la même chose Ginny. Je t'aime.

Cette nuit là, Voldemort aurait pu essayer de posséder les rêves d'Harry, il en aurait souffert comme jamais tellement l'amour était présent en Harry.

Le lendemain nos deux tourtereaux étaient les plus heureux du monde, et ce bonheur était partagé par toute la maisonnée.

Comme le disaient les jumeaux

-Maintenant, tu es un Weasley à part entière Harry.

Molly et Arthur, lui donnèrent leur bénédiction et lui demandèrent de les tutoyer et de les appeler par leurs prénoms.

Et il en était heureux. En effet depuis qu'ils les connaissaient, il avait fait de la famille Weasley sa famille d'adoption.

Ce jour-là, Hermione devait arriver au Terrier.

Ron avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, il avait dit à Harry qu'il était profondément amoureux d'Hermione et qu'il lui ferait une déclaration pour qu'elle le sache, même si ses sentiments n'était pas partagés. Harry l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'à son humble avis, ils étaient partagés mais Ron refusait de la croire.

Tout à coup on entendit quelqu'un sortir de la cheminée.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Dit Hermione.

-Bonjour 'Mione comment ça va? Dit Ron les oreilles rouges tellement il était gêné.

-Ça va bien, bonjour Ron, Bonjour Harry... Ah! Un couple s'est formé a ce que je vois.

-En effet Hermione, Harry a enfin remarqué que j'existai, du coup on forme enfin un couple. Répondit Ginny. Harry lui se faisait tout petit, ce qui n'était pas bien dur d'ailleurs.

-Je te l'avait dit que ça finirais par arriver.

-Alors tes vacances ? Demanda Ron.

-Tranquilles avec mes parents. Pour une fois ils sont resté à Londres et je voulais en profiter Ron.

-Ah. Ron pensait que s'il n'était pas aller voir son Vicky, il avait encore une chance.


	4. Enfin un véritable anniversaire

Harry Potter, Le puissant héritier

Il s'agit d'une possibilité de suite du tome 5.

Tout est à JKR sauf l'intrigue.

**4-Enfin un véritable anniversaire**

Le matin du 31 Juillet, Harry se leva vers 11h. Il se dit qu'il pourrait enfin fêter dignement son anniversaire. Le premier qu'il fêterais depuis son premier anniversaire.

En effet il pourrait toujours rêver pour que ses plus proches parents, les Dursley, s'en souviennent et encore plus qu'ils lui offrent quelque chose. Les parents de Ron avaient proposés de faire une fête chez en invitant tout leurs amis. Tout les membres de l'AD (Armée de Dumbledore, groupe formé par le trio afin de s'exercer en DCFM) seraient présents. Par contre Mme Weasley leur avait mis quelqu'un en cas de problème, Tonks en tant qu'Auror s'en occuperait. En sachant que c'était Tonks, les adolescents avaient été soulagés, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'eux et serait donc un peu plus compréhensive que Maugrey par exemple.

La fête avait été prévue pour 14h jusqu'à 17h, la soirée étant prévue avec la famille Weasley, Remus et Hagrid ainsi que d'autres personnes voulant lui fêter ses 16 ans. Les autres invités n'avaient pas été nommés devant Harry voulant lui réservé une surprise.

Les préparatifs de la fête était faits par Fred et Georges alors Harry était sur de ne manquer de rien même s'il lui fallait faire attention aux Crèmes Canaris et autres inventions des jumeaux. Il s'agirait d'un buffet et d'un bal.

Ron avait invité Hermione la veille et elle avait accepté. Ron était fou de joie même si pour le moment il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Enfin Harry se prépara et descendit dans le salon. Ron et les jumeaux étaient là les filles étant déjà parties se préparer pour le bal.

-B'jour Ron, Salut les jumeaux!

-Bonjour Harry, tu as faim?

-Non pas pour l'instant. Où sont les filles?

-Parties se faire belles.

-Oh! Déjà!

-Ouais.

-Si on faisait un entrainement de duel pour se dérouiller. dit Fred

-Allez, on y va!

Ils décidèrent de faire des duels chacun contre les trois autres l'un après l'autre.

-Le gagnant sera celui ayant gagné le plus grand nombre de duels. dit Georges

Ron gagna 2 de ses duels, Fred 1 et Georges 0. Lors du duel contre Ron un étrange événement se produisit. Harry se vit enveloppé d'une aura blanche, or et bleue. A ce même moment Harry produisit un Expelliarmus qui envoya Ron a une vingtaine de mètres et Harry récupéra les trois autres baguettes. Ron bien qu'étonné ne dit rien, les jumeaux de même. Harry bien sur gagna ses 2 autres duels. Ils virent qu'il était déjà 13h30 et décidèrent donc d'aller se préparer.

Harry mit une robe de soirée rouge avec un lion or brodé au niveau de son pectoral gauche, Ron lui mit une robe de soirée de couleur bleu clair offerte par Harry pour l'occasion. Les robes mettait bien en valeur les deux jeunes hommes.

Ils descendirent au salon pour attendre les deux jeunes femmes ainsi que leur invités. Quand les deux personnes attendues descendirent, ils crurent l'un comme l'autre que deux Vélanes avaient pris la place de leurs amies. Hermione avait mis la même robe que pendant le bal du Tournoi des sorciers, Ginny avait mis une robe blanche nacrée mettant en valeur sa chevelure couleur feu ainsi que ses yeux bleus. Ils prirent donc leurs cavalières respectives par le bras et attendirent les invités qui ne tardèrent pas.

Chacun avait emmené un cadeau pour Harry. Neville lui avait offert un livre intitulé Stratégies de Quidditch, Seamus Stratégies et feintes de l'attrapeur, et de la part de tous les autres une lettre où il était écrit

_Cher M POTTER,_

_L'équipe NIMBUS vous prie d'accepter le nouveau prototype de balai le NIMBUS 3000 demandé par vos amis._

_Ses capacités supérieures à l'Éclair de Feu vous siéront à ravir, j'en suis certain. Ce balai vous propulsera à niveau encore supérieur au niveau international._

_Avec toute notre considération, _

_L'équipe NIMBUS._

Harry resta sans voix.

- Tu sais Harry, l'équipe d'Angleterre voulait te l'offrir en même temps qu'un poste au sein de leur équipe. Mais sachant tes objectifs d'Auror, ils ont décider de t'offrir le poste que si tu le leur demande. Alors on a décider de ne t'offrir que le balai. dit Ron.

-Merci les amis rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Je n'arrives pas à trouver de mots assez grands pour vous remerciez.

-Fait gagner l'équipe de Gryffondor encore une fois et nous seront quitte. Maintenant place à la danse. dirent les jumeaux.

Le bal se passait à merveille. Et un nouveau couple se forma. Ron avait fait part de ses sentiments à Hermione pendant un slow, ce qui lui arracha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles puis Hermione l'embrassa fougueusement. Ron était ravi, aux anges même.

-Depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu me le dises Ron. Depuis la quatrième année.

-Je l'aurais su je te l'aurais dit plus tôt Her-mignonne.

Vers 17h tout le monde se sépara et se dit au revoir.

Le soir même Harry descendit pour diner avec les adultes. Bizarrement il était le seul jeune à descendre. Il se demandait pourquoi.

En bas était Hagrid, Lunard (Rémus Lupin), M & Mme Weasley ainsi que Dumbledore.

-Bonjour Harry

-Bonjour Hagrid, professeur Dumbledore.

-Tu as l'air désappointé Harry.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir professeur.

-J'avais quelque chose à te dire.

-Quoi ?

-Voilà, j'ai appris qu'un phénomène étrange c'est passé ce matin.

-Vous voulez dire lors du duel ? Avec l'aura.

-Elle t'as rendu plus puisant je suppose

-Oui

-Elle était blanche or, bleue et or ?

-En effet

-Alors, il est temps de savoir ton ascendance. Peu de gens savent que Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle ont eu un enfant ensemble. Tu es issu de ce descendant.

-Comment ?

-Ce descendant pour éviter d'être en danger à été confié à un Potter. Sirius Potter ton ancêtre adoptif. Le descendant était prénommé Harry, comme toi.

-Mais alors..

-Je n'ait pas terminé avec les étrangetés. Merlin est aussi un de tes ancêtres, il était l'arrière-grand-père de Godric.

-Vous le savez depuis quand que je suis l'un de leur descendant ? dit Harry en colére contre son mentor.

-Je n'en suis sur que depuis ta confirmation de ce qui s'est passer ce matin. Les deux fondateur avait fais en sorte que seul un seul descendant de leur enfant aurait ces pouvoirs. Il les aurait quand un danger absolu menacerait le monde. C'est le cas avec Lord Voldemort. Ce descendant serait l'Héritier des trois.

-Mais comment avait vous fait cette découverte ?

-C'est là que vient la dernière nouvelle de la soirée. Ta mère n'avait pas le sang-pur mais était bien une sorcière. Je suis son arrière-arrière-grand- père cela aussi je ne l'ai appris que depuis peu car elle a été adoptée.

-Mais professeur...

-Appelles-moi plutôt grand-père ou Albus, Harry. Réfléchis la-dessus et viens me voir si tu as d'autres questions sur ce phénomène. Pour l'instant ouvre tes cadeaux.

Harry, bien que dubitatif, les ouvrit. Il reçu de la part de Rémus un livre sur la DCFM avancée, il avait déjà dépassé le niveau des 7° années dans cette matière, de la part de M & Mme Weasley une robe de soirée de couleur vert clair et de la part d'Albus Comment devenir Animagus de Cornedrue et Patmol.

-Ce livre appartenait à ton père et à Sirius. J' espères que tu arrivera à devenir animagus, cela pourrait devenir utile pour échapper à Voldemort si besoin est. En cas de besoin tu pourras venir me voir, je n'était professeur de Métamorphoses pour rien. Tes amis peuvent aussi commencer cet apprentissage, cela pourrait leur être utile mais eux devrons s'enregistrer auprès du ministère, pour l'instant tu ne le feras pas il faut garder cela secret le plus longtemps possible pour éviter que Voldemort l'apprennes.

-Mais il le devinera surement si mes amis le deviennent aussi.

-Soit, alors ils garderont le secret tant que Voldemort n'aura pas appris pour toi.

Harry parti se coucher pour réfléchir sur tout ce qu'il avait appris sur lui-même ce soir-là.


	5. Début d'apprentissage Animagus

Harry Potter, Le puissant héritier

Il s'agit d'une possibilité de suite du tome 5.

Tout est à JKR sauf l'intrigue.

**5 - Début d'apprentissage d'Animagus**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva se posant encore des questions, surtout une ' Quels pouvoirs et aptitudes me donne ce statut d'héritier ? '. Une seule idée lui vint en tête, demander cela à Hermione.

Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Ses amis étaient en bas, il embrassa Ginny mais ses amis avaient tout de suite repéré son air soucieux.

-Harry qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda Ron

-Tu as l'air soucieux, continua Hermione

-Je vous expliquerais ça tout à l'heure.

Après avoir fini leur déjeuner, Harry leur fit signe de le suivre. Arrivés dan la chambre il commença ses explications.

-Je viens d'apprendre que j'étais un héritier de plusieurs grands sorciers par Albus.

-Albus ? Mais tu ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça Harry, dit Ginny

-Laisse-moi continuer tu comprendras.

-Et de qui est tu l'héritier Harry? dit Hermione

-De Godric Griffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et de Merlin. Serdaigle et Godric ont eut un enfant ensemble qui fut confié à un Potter.

-Quoi ? dirent ses trois amis

-De plus Albus est mon arrière-arrière-grand père maternel, ma mère était une enfant adoptée et Rémus est un de mes cousins.

-Alors faisons le compte, tu es le Survivant, le plus jeune attrapeur de l'histoire de Poudlard, Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, le Vainqueur du tournoi des Sorciers, l'héritier de trois des plus grand mages de l'Histoire, descendant du directeur actuel de Poudlard et héritier des Maraudeurs ça commence à faire beaucoup, dit Ron

-Ce n'est pas fini, vous vous souvenez de la prophétie que Voldemort voulait l'an dernier?

Elle dit ceci :

_**" celui qui pourra vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres naîtra à la**_

_**mort du septième mois, il sera marqué par celui-ci comme son égal,**_

_**mais possédera un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore, l'un**_

_**mourra de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que**_

_**l'autre survit...""**_

-Bon quand tu auras fini d'accumuler les titres tu nous mettra au courant. Dit Ron de façon tout à fait caustique.

-Réagis pas comme ça, Ronald Arthur Weasley, tu sais très bien que je m'en passerais de tout ça si je le pouvait.

-Je sais mais moi à côté de toi je fais pâle figure.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère presque, tu es courageux et je sais que tu préférerais mourrir que de devenir mangemort, c'est l'une des choses qui a fait que l'on s'entende si bien. Rien que pour ça, les autres devraient t'adorer autant que moi.

-Merci Harry.

-Maintenant Hermione tu ne saurais pas quel pouvoirs vont avec les dernières nouvelles?

-Non Harry demande ça à Dumbledore, il devrait le savoir.

-Il sait juste que c'est la seule fois où le pouvoir pourra se révéler à l'un de leur descendant sauf si je fais la même chose qu'eux.

-Alors il va falloir les découvrir au fur et à mesure.

-Une dernière chose, dit Harry en souriant, nous allons devenir des Animagus, Albus nous le demande

-Super on commence quand, demanda Ginny.

-Tout de suite.

Ils commencèrent par lire le livre.

-Bon, ils nous faut quelqu'un pour la première étape, je vais chercher Lunard.

Harry descendit et vit Albus parler à Remus

-Albus pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dis qu'il était aussi héritier des pouvoirs de Pouffsouffle et de Serpentard, il le saura au début de son apprentissage d'Animagus.

-Oui, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Dit Harry en colère

-Je ne voulait pas en dire trop d'un coup, je te l'aurais annoncé à la rentrée.

-Bon, ça ira, je t'excuse Papy.

-Merci Fiston, dit Albus en souriant.

-Rem' tu pourrait venir nous aider pour la première étape

-Je viens Harry.

-Hé les amis.

-Qui a t'il ce coup-ci, encore un titre de plus, dit Ron en se moquant

-Oui ou plutôt un changement dans un titre, remplace Héritier de trois des plus grands sorciers par Héritier des 4 fondateurs et de Merlin.

-Quoi même Serpentard ?

-Il paraît que oui.

-Malefoy va devenir jaloux, mais attends tu n'as pas pu contrôler le basilique! Pourquoi?

-Parce que Jedusor en avait déjà le contrôle ,dit Albus

-Bonjour professeur?

-Remus doit aménager la maison, je vient vous aider pour la première phase.

-Bien, dit Hermione, un professeur de métamorphose pourrait nous être utile.

-Papy, est-tu un Animagus ?

-Oui, je me transforme en phénix.

-J'ai une question papy. Pourquoi Remus a-t-il dit que je saurais que j'étais aussi l'héritier de Serpentard et de Pouffsouffle?

-Tu auras 6 formes Animagi, une par ancêtre plus ta propre forme.

-Eh ben, ça alors.

-Bon allongez-vous et écoutez ma voix seulement ma voix pour vous mettre en transe

Les 4 amis virent alors leur forme Animagi, Hermione serait une ourse polaire, animal à la fois réfléchi et dangereuse, Ron un colley roux comme lui, animal très fidèle et protégeant toujours les autres, Ginny serait une belle renarde, rusée et sauvage.

Enfin Harry vit ses 6 formes : Une licorne pour Merlin, un cobra pour Serpentard, un blaireau pour Pouffsouffle, un aigle royal pour Serdaigle, un lion pour Gryffondor et enfin il vit sa forme, un Dragon noir aux yeux verts avec une légère marque en forme d'éclair sur le ventre, animal redoutable protégeant toujours les siens.

Albus les sortit de leurs transes.

-Je serais une ourse polaire

-Moi un colley

-Moi une renarde

-Moi une licorne, un cobra, un blaireau, un aigle royal, un lion et un Magyar à pointes

-Ta forme est très puissante Harry, tu pourras aussi combiner plusieurs de tes formes et devenir par exemple une chimère, le lion à queue de serpent et aile d'aigle.

-Ca va être discret, se gaussa Ginny

-De plus, j'ai une dernière nouvelle pour vous tous et une de plus pour Harry.

-Encore?

-Ginny et Harry vous serez préfets pour remplacer les 2 préfets de Serpentard, ils viennent de rejoindre Voldemort. Ron, Hermione vous êtes déjà assurés de devenir préfets-en-chef.

Harry, maintenant que tes pouvoirs se réveillent, tu auras plus de facilités dans tout tes cours j'exige donc que tu obtiennes un O dans tout tes ASPICS, tu auras de plus accès à toutes les magies , je t'autorises donc, toi et tes amis, à accéder à la réserve de la bibliothèque.

-Rien que ça. se gaussèrent les 4 amis.

-Pour la formation d'animagi je vais regarder vos auras pour avoir une idée de la durée que cela prendra.

Dix minutes plus tard

-A vue de nez, j'aurais quatre Animagi avant la prochaine pleine-lune devant moi.

-Si peu !

-Oui vos auras sont très fortes. Tes trois amis sont plus puissant que la majorité des professeurs de l'école.

-Qui est plus puissant qu'eux ?

-Moi.

-Et pour moi?

-Tu es d'ores et déjà plus puissant que moi et ta puissance n'a pas encore fini de s'accroitre. Tu devrais mettre deux jours et tes amis trois au plus. Je reviendrais demain pour la suite. Reposez-vous et amusez-vous pour le reste de la journée.


	6. Politique et Héritage

Harry Potter, Le puissant héritier

Il s'agit d'une possibilité de suite du tome 5.

Tout est à JKR sauf l'intrigue.

**6 – Politique et Héritage**

Le reste de la journée fut donc remplie de repos et de mamours.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde descendit pour le petit déjeuner. Une fois tout le monde installés, le courrier arriva. Hermione reçu la Gazette, et Harry reçu une lettre.

La Gazette titrait « Fudge destitué »

_Après avoir indiqué au monde sorcier le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom, le Ministre a été destitué de son poste. _

_ En effet après avoir refusé de croire en la parole du Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, le retard pris dans la lutte contre le Lord Noir est considéré comme un acte odieux._

_ C'est pourquoi le Magenmagot à décidé à la majorité de limoger M Fudge._

_ Une élection du prochain ministre a été décidée pour le 31 Août._

-Enfin un incapable de moins ! S'exclama Harry.

-Mais comment sont élus les ministre dans le monde magique ? Demanda Hermione.

-Les ministres sont élus par le chef du Magenmagot et le Conseil des Anciennes Familles, dit le CAF, à la majorité des 2/3 , expliqua Ron.

-Mais c'est quoi le Conseil des Anciennes Familles ?

-Le CAF, c'est le rassemblements de tout les chefs de familles des différents clans datant de l'époque des fondateurs. Les membres du coté lumineux sont les clan Potter, Weasley, Prewett, Dumbledore, Black, Bones, Smith, McGonnagal et d'autres que je ne connais pas.

-Les Black du côté lumineux ! S'exclama Harry.

-En effet, car le chef du clan Black était Sirius et donc maintenant c'est soit toi, soit Rémus.

Rémus arriva dans la pièce.

-Il faut aller voir les Gobelins pour le savoir et savoir aussi quels sont tes autres héritages car tu viens d'avoir 16 ans, ce qui t'ouvre l'accès à tout cela.

-Mais je ne suis pas majeur !

-Non mais les héritages sont valables à partir de tes 16 ans car tu es le chef du clan Potter. Et une fois tes héritages pris tu sera majeur aux yeux de la loi magique.

-Donc, on va chez les gobelins quand ?

-Dès que tu as fini ton petit déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard, Rémus et Harry arrivèrent devant Gringotts.

-Bonjour messieurs, bienvenue à Gringotts, dit le gobelin de l'acceuil.

-Bonjour, je suis M Lupin, parrain de M Potter ici présent. M Potter vient demander l'accès à ses différents héritages.

-Suivez-moi je vous mène au directeur.

Ils suivirent le gobelin dans différents couloirs, tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres jusqu'au bureau de M Sfarz, le directeur.

-Monsieur le directeur, M Lupin et M Potter voudraient avoir accès à l'héritage de M Potter.

-Faites les entrer.

M Sfarz était plutôt grand pour un gobelin et avait une prestance qu'aucun de ses congénères atteignait.

-Donc, M Potter a au moins 16 ans je suppose ?

-En effet M Sfarz. Répondit Lunard

-Je vois. Connaissez-vous l'étendue de votre héritage, M Potter ?

-Pas du tout. Je viens d'apprendre que j'avais un héritage autre que mon coffre.

-Vous pouvez le dire VOTRE coffre. En effet, M et Mme Potter avaient ouvert un coffre à votre nom à votre naissance. Leur coffre est resté sous la garde des gobelins à leur mort jusqu'à ce que vous veniez en demander sa propriété à partir de vos 16 ans et en présence de votre parrain entre 16 et 17 ans.

-Je suis plus riche que ce que j'ai déjà !

-Le coffre que vous possédez est une tirelire à coté du coffre du clan Potter et même pas un porte-monnaie par rapport à ce qu'il y a dans le coffre des Black. Et pourtant une somme déjà conséquente en a été retirée pour satisfaire le testament de Sirius Black concernant votre parrain actuel.

-Mais combien y-a-t-il d'argent alors ?

-Vous êtes maintenant la plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre. En plus du contenu de vos coffres, vous possédez maintenant 8 maisons dont 2 sont habitées; la maison familiale des Black se situant à Londres et le 4 Privet Drive dans le Surrey.

-Quoi ?

-Vous ignoriez que la maison où vous avez passé votre enfance appartenait aux Potter?

-En effet. Tu le savais Remus ? Dit Harry de façon coléreuse.

-Non, je l'ignorais.

-Je vois dans le dossier que l'usufruit de la maison a été donnée à M et Mme Evans, vos grand-parents maternels. M et Mme Dursley en garderont l'usufruit tant que vous serez sous leur garde. Vous pourrez ensuite la récupérer si tel est votre souhait.

-Nous verrons, je dois y réfléchir.

-De plus, vous possédez une petite dizaine de société dans le monde magique et êtes actionnaire majoritaire d'une entreprise de perceuse dont le patron est votre oncle. Tout les bénéfices que vous avez pu toucher sont sur un compte moldu.

-C'est noté. Et concernant les clans dont je suis le chef, quels sont-ils?

-Vous êtes d'ors et déjà le chef de clan des Black et des Potter. Vous êtes de plus l'héritier direct de la famille Dumbledore et du clan Lestrange, le clan Lestrange n'ayant pas d'héritier mâle et étant donné que le chef actuel est marié à Bellatrix née Black, ainsi que l'héritier en second du clan Malefoy après leur fils Drago pour la même raison.

-Une dernière question M Sfarz. Qu'en est-il de la famille Weasley et Prewett?

-M Weasley devrait venir me voir, il aurait des surprises.

-Très bien je lui en parlerais.

-Bonne journée messieurs. Que votre or coule toujours à flots.

-Bonne journée, que vos intérêts soit au plus haut. Répondit Rémus.

Arrivés au Terrier, Albus les attendait.

-Rémus, la visite c'est bien passée ?

-On ne s'attendait pas à tant de nouvelles d'un coup mais oui.

-Je suis venu à votre rencontre car Trelawney vient de faire une autre prophétie et je pense qu'elle te concerne Harry.

-Encore !

-Oui mais elle annonce un peu de mieux et je pense que tu voudrais être au courant le plus vite possible.

-Puis-je appeler Hermione, Ron et Ginny afin qu'ils l'apprennent en même temps ?

-C'est déjà fait, ils arrivent.

10 minutes plus tard le quatuor et Lupin étaient rassemblés devant Dumbledore.

-Voici ce que dit la prophétie :

_**Un puissant héritier existe**_

_**Né à la mort du septième mois, il aura une enfance maudite **_

_**Mais ses illustres ascendants pourront l'aider à vaincre son ennemi**_

_**Rouge et argent le rendront plus puissant**_

_**Vert et or plus retors**_

_**Bleu et bronze, jaune et noir vaincront le mage noir**_

_**Et toujours restera, blanc comme son aura**_

-Donc d'après cette prophétie, non seulement tu vas pouvoir battre Voldemort mais tu ne pourra jamais basculer du mauvais côté.

-C'est déjà ça de gagner. De plus je crois comprendre que je resterais en vie.

-En effet. Donc maintenant que cela est fait, qu'as tu appris à Gringotts ?

-Qu'en plus d'être la plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre, je me suis fait spolié d'une propriété par les Dursley et malmené pour leur couter plus que nécessaire alors que Vernon est le patron d'une de mes entreprises.

-Je savais pour la propriété et maintenant que tu es sous la garde de Rémus, ils vont être expulsés. Pour l'entreprise je ne peut rien faire hélas. Et sinon ?

-Je suis le chef des clans Potter et Black, héritier des Dumbledore et des Lestrange et enfin héritier en second des Malefoy.

-Les Lestrange et Malefoy ! S'écria Ron

-En effet car ils sont tout deux mariés à des Black.

-Tu as donc déjà deux sièges au CAF. Dit Albus. Parfait ça va peut-être permettre d'avoir un ministre de notre côté. Pour votre information, depuis la première guerre contre Voldemort un membre du CAF ne peut pas devenir Ministre car cela ferait un trafic d'influence. De notre côté Kingsley est candidat et de l'autre il s'agit d'Ombrage qui vient de déclarer que les Nés-moldus ne devraient pas avoir accès à Poudlard.

-Il ne faut pas qu'elle passe. Cria Harry.

-De plus, je n'ai le droit qu'à une voix, celle du chef du Magenmagot car elle vaut déjà 5 voix du CAF. C'est pourquoi je te laisse la place du chef du clan Dumbledore.

-Une question grand-père. Qui possède la voix du Pr McGonnagal, car seul un homme peut prétendre à siéger au CAF, non?

-Il s'agit de M Weasley car il s'agit du clan le plus proche.

-J'y pense, il faudrait dire à M Weasley d'aller voir les gobelins. Il nous a dit quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser.

-Une dernière chose, si par hasard Drago et M Lestrange se retrouvaient mort ou emprisonné à Azkaban tu aurait automatiquement tous les héritage de ces 2 clans. M Malefoy étant emprisonné à Azkaban il a perdu toute autorité sur les affaires de son clan.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer une erreur de leur part.


End file.
